


Sleep

by IseliaDragonwill



Series: IgNoct Drabbles [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ficlet, Ignoct Week, M/M, Noctis can't sleep in hot weather, Pining, Prompt Fill, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IseliaDragonwill/pseuds/IseliaDragonwill
Summary: Hot Lestallum nights make for a sleepless Noctis.





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually for Day 3 of IgNoct week 2017, but somehow never made it onto AO3. Fixing that now! Corresponding (and terrible in retrospect) art is [here](https://iseliadragonwill.tumblr.com/post/163681574179/ignoct-week-day-3-sleep-there-were-few-things).

There were few things worse than the daytime sun of Lestallum. The rays that beat down on passers-by from above, combined with the heat that billowed lazily upwards, escaping it’s confinement in cobblestone walkways, and the oppressive fog of humidity were all but unbearable on the best of days. As luck would have it, Noctis managed to find something worse: a Lestallum night with no air conditioning.

The front desk of the Leville had apologized profusely and vowed to send someone out to fix it in the morning, but they would be long gone by then. Rather than fuss, Ignis had wrenched an agreement from the others that they would be fine for one night in the heat; it was little different from camping, after all. They had all taken cold showers, for once thankful at not having to fight over hot water, and stripped down as far as decency would allow before turning in for bed.

Turning in did not mean sleep for Noctis. Even he was only wearing a pair of black boxers in a fruitless attempt to stay cool, not caring if anyone saw the scars on his back. The heat in the room made it impossible for him to sleep. Despite having cracked the windows and turned up the fan as high as it would go, the only thing it accomplished was to circulate the already stagnant air.

“Like camping, my ass…” He muttered, stealing a glance at the man sharing a bed with him.

Ignis’s face was the picture of peaceful sleep. While he had also taken a rare opportunity to strip down to nearly nothing for bed, the man was still covered in one of the thinner bedsheets. He didn’t even look to be breaking a sweat. Noctis wondered, almost irritated, how Ignis managed it, when he couldn’t even begin to rest on top of the sheets without becoming drenched in sweat. It wasn’t fair.

Glaring, Noctis lifted the sheet and planted himself square on Ignis’s thighs, still having enough presence of mind to try not to wake the older man. As he watched the shallow rise and fall of Ignis’s chest, Noctis felt a familiar emotion settle over him - heavy, swelling and threatening to spill over. His hand moved of its own accord, fingers threading through Ignis’s hair and bringing what Noctis hoped was the twitching of a smile to the Advisor’s face, not just his imagination. If only Ignis could always look this relaxed and at ease, but carrying the weight of responsibility for the group made it near impossible. Noctis felt a twinge of guilt in his heart at the thought.

Before he realized what he was doing, Noctis was supporting himself on both arms and leaning down over Ignis. His lips brushed over Ignis’s forehead, as he felt his eyes close halfway, entranced. He stayed like that for a few moments, oblivious to the world around him, letting that emotion he refused to name swell over and break something deep within his chest, the gentle tide of it coursing through his being. When the spell faded and Noctis realized the position he was in, he visibly jumped back onto his folded legs before scrambling off of Ignis entirely.

“Shit…what am I doing?” He wondered aloud to no one, already knowing the answer to the question himself. His hand clasped the hair in the back of his head, fidgeting and nervous. “I’m just going to go for a walk or something.”

He searched the room for the shirt and pants he had thrown in the corner earlier and pulled them on. Before leaving, he scribbled a note to Ignis and left it on his bedside table. Noctis doubted that he would wake up, but didn’t want him to worry if he did. A soft click from the bedroom door echoed in the silence and Noctis was gone.

 

Ignis rolled on his side with a contented hum and the barest hint of a smile, holding fast to the unnamed emotion that washed over him as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://iseliadragonwill.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FallenIsel)!


End file.
